Carved Promises
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: On the last day of a college visit to New York, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt go on a picnic in Central Park.  And Blaine does some less-than-legal things to a tree involving a pocketknife.  Contains copious amounts of fluff and cockblocking Rachel.  COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it. If I did, I would at least try to keep some semblance of continuity throughout the show.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, have you finished packing already?"<p>

Blaine groaned and rolled over on his stomach, his face buried in the fluffy hotel pillow. "Ah 'ont anna eeve."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he folded a rather prized Alexander McQueen sweater and placed it gently in his suitcase. "Blaine, sweetie, when you bury your face in a pillow it's really hard to understand what you're saying." Blaine sat up, a childish frown on his face.

"I don't wanna leave," he pouted. Kurt sighed.

"I don't either, honey," he said, looking up from his suitcase at Blaine's face. "But unfortunately, we're only able to stay in New York for this weekend." Blaine's frown deepened. Kurt smiled and sat down beside Blaine on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over Blaine's thigh. "Plus, with all we saw of NYU and Julliard, I just know we're going to be coming back here."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, but only if we get accepted. Schools like NYU and Julliard are anything but a cakewalk. There's major competition to get into such a prestigious school." Kurt grabbed for Blaine's hand and lifted his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"First of all, since when am I the overly-optimistic one in this relationship?" At this, Blaine smiled. Kurt smirked. "And second of all, you think I don't know that? It's gonna be hell trying to get into some of the highest-ranked colleges in the country. But that doesn't mean we don't try. And…" Kurt looked out the window at Times Square, "…I have to come back, Blaine. It sounds ridiculous, but this city calls to me. I can't not come back." Kurt looked back at Blaine. "But I can't come without you, either."

Blaine's eyes softened. "I can't be the one thing that keeps you from your dream, Kurt." Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Blaine Anderson. Don't even start with that." Kurt got up and returned to his packing, shoving a Marc Jacobs jacket into his suitcase with a little more force than necessary. Blaine's shoulders sagged.

"Kurt, I wasn't trying to imply that I don't want to come. You know that. It's just - I don't know, I don't really see myself being good enough to get into Julliard." Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"Then you go to NYU! We've had this conversation before. I don't see why you're so worried. You're amazing, and not only with performing. You're really good at History and English – you get straight A's in all your classes. They'd be crazy not to accept you. So stop worrying." Blaine smiled and rested his head in his hands.

"You're amazing."

"Yes I am. Now get packing," Kurt winked at his boyfriend, causing Blaine to grin. Blaine stood up from the bed and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. He started placing light kisses along Kurt's neck, starting right below his ear and making his way down to crook of his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into Blaine's soft touch, thoughts of packing being erased from his mind completely. A moan escaped past Kurt's lips as Blaine started sucking at his collarbone, nipping lightly at his skin there and oh _god_ it'd been too long since they'd been able to do this and –

Of _course_ Rachel Berry would pick that _exact_ _moment_ to come bursting into their hotel room with a "brilliant idea" about a picnic in Central Park. Blaine was all for it and, despite his frustration, Kurt agreed as well.

An hour later, the three were enjoying a quiet lunch in the park. Despite the fact that they were going to be leaving in less than four hours, their last day was turning out to be quite enjoyable. Blaine and Kurt were able to hold hands without dirty looks being sent their way every two seconds, and they even dared to cuddle into each other's laps a couple times. No one around them seemed to see it as anything but normal. Rachel kept going on about how excited she was to be in the city and how she couldn't wait to move there permanently. She talked about her dreams of being on Broadway and playing Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl_ – which led to a debate between her and Kurt of who was more inspirational – Barbara or Patti. And while Blaine loved Patti LuPone – he was totally on Kurt's side for this one – he was just enjoying the view of Kurt getting all flustered over something he was passionate about.

After about fifteen minutes of Kurt and Rachel's banter, Blaine was starting to get bored. Without trying to make a big deal of it, Blaine sat up from the picnic blanket and started making his way towards a nearby tree. Before he could go very far, Kurt grabbed his hand, looking up at him with curious eyes. He tilted his head to the side in one of the most adorable gestures Blaine had ever seen as he asked, "Where are you going?"

Blaine smiled down at him. "I'm just taking a look around. You may have been to New York before, but I haven't."

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Don't wander too far off." Blaine's grin widened. He leaned down and kissed Kurt right below his hairline, causing Kurt to smile dreamily.

"I won't." He turned to Rachel. "Please, don't stop your arguing on account of me." He winked in Kurt's general direction and headed towards the tree he'd noticed earlier. As he grew closer to the tree, he heard Rachel's loud protests and Kurt's scoffs restart. His boyfriend's determined voice made him grin with pride.

He had reached the tree, which, to be honest, was nothing special. It wasn't very big around, though it was big enough to climb if one were inclined to.

"Aw man, I haven't climbed a tree since I was a kid," Blaine said to no one in particular. He studied the tree for a moment, trying to figure out where it would be best to start such a venture as climbing a tree in Central Park. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that, hey, that's illegal. Another voice pointedly told the first voice to go screw itself.

Blaine looked around to make sure there weren't any policemen around before placing his left foot on a low-hanging branch. He started climbing higher, though not without checking around for lurking police with each step. He finally reached a height where he was surrounded by leaves and brush – enough to where he wouldn't be seen unless you were right under him. He, however, had a pretty good view of his boyfriend.

Kurt was laughing at something Rachel had said, but it wasn't just his quiet chuckle or adorable giggle. It was a full-out guffaw. One that Blaine could hear all the way up from the height he was at in the tree. It was rare that Kurt would laugh so loudly and freely, rare that he would expose himself that much to other people. But those moments were ones that Blaine cherished the most. Whenever Kurt would laugh like he just did or smile showing all of his teeth, Blaine would try and take a mental snapshot of that moment. There were a few that he had saved over their first year together that he cherished above all the others.

The first was one he'd saved from that first day that Kurt had walked into his life. He waltzed right up to him on a staircase and so adorably asked him what was going on and wait, the glee club here is kind of cool? And Blaine had responded by grabbing his hand and then unabashedly singing "Teenage Dream" right to him, his eyes rarely leaving Kurt's. Kurt's grin during the performance was worth the teasing he'd gotten from Wes and David throughout the next few weeks.

Another was right after he and Kurt had sang their first duet together – "Baby, It's Cold Outside." The two had flirted constantly throughout the duration of the song – probably more so on Blaine's part – but how could he help it? Sometimes Kurt was too adorable for his own good. The grin on his face afterwards had Blaine's heart swell, but being the oblivious boy he was, he'd brushed it aside as the adrenaline of performing. It was something he now wished he'd paid more attention to (even though he's pretty sure things couldn't have worked out any better than they already had).

The last one that flashed to the forefront of his mind was definitely one of his favorites. It was one that was caused by his impulsive need to finally confess exactly how he felt about Kurt, and how "Blackbird" had made him finally _see_ Kurt. It was the flustered grin Kurt gave to him right after they kissed for the first time. Blaine would never forget that face and how Kurt's pert nose was tinged with red or how he seemed to be blushing straight out of his ears. Sometimes after a heated make-out session or just a passionate but simple kiss, Blaine would be lucky enough to see the exact same expression on his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

By the time Blaine had finished reminiscing, he was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. He looked up to where Kurt and Rachel had been sitting, only to find that Rachel was packing up everything into their picnic basket, and Kurt was nowhere to be found. He furrowed his brow and started looking out through the leaves and branches, trying to spot his boyfriend amongst the crowded park. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a fierce whispering of his name directly below him. He looked down and saw Kurt, who looked quite stern, though a hint of amusement shined in his eyes. Blaine grinned down at him.

"Yes?" He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm climbing a tree!"

"_Yes_, I can see that. It's also _illegal_."

Blaine shrugged. "No one saw."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Get your ass down here,_ now_."

Blaine mock-saluted him. "Yes, sir!" And with that, Blaine promptly jumped down from his perch on a branch about seven feet above the ground. He stumbled a little as he landed, but Kurt caught his arm and steadied him to keep him from falling. As Blaine regained his balance, he leaned forward and smashed his lips to Kurt's in a short, but fiery kiss. Kurt squeaked a little at the initial contact, but promptly kissed him back. Blaine grinned into the kiss, reluctantly pulling away after a minute or so of contact. Kurt blinked.

"What was that for?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just really love you. And your smile when you laugh. And you know, everything about you." Kurt's eyes softened.

"I love you, too." The couple grinned at each other for a moment before Rachel came back over and suggested that they leave.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "There's just…one more thing I need to do." Kurt looked at him with curiosity.

"And what's that?"

Blaine pretended as though he hadn't heard him. "Cover for me, will you?" He asked, whipping out a small pocketknife from within his sock.

"What the hell, Blaine?"

"Look we were gonna be in New York. No telling how many crazies are around here," he said before disappearing to the other side of the tree. Rachel followed him, and Kurt could see her grinning at whatever Blaine was doing on the opposite side. It was a few more minutes before Blaine triumphantly shouted, "done!" in one of the most adorable ways Kurt had ever seen. Blaine motioned for Kurt to come look at whatever he'd done, and Kurt decided to humor him. When he walked over, Rachel stepped aside for him to see and muttered an "I'll be right back," before walking away. Kurt took her place beside Blaine and let a grin spread across his face at what he saw.

Right in the middle of the tree was a small, but noticeable heart with 'K+B' carved right in the center. To anyone else, the gesture would have been completely over-the-top and cheesy. To Kurt, it was perfect. Blaine turned to him with expectant eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked, highly resembling a puppy that was trying to please its master. Kurt laughed.

"I love it." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and turned him to face himself.

"I know it's really cheesy and it's only ever been done in the really bad rom-coms, but I want this," he said, pointing to the carving, "to be a promise to you." Kurt tilted his head, trying to figure out where Blaine was going with this. "I know I have some insecurities about coming here – I'm not so sure that I'm good enough to get into a school like Julliard or NYU – but I want the best for you and I know that New York is where you belong. And I'm going to follow you wherever you go, because I love you and we're going to grow old together. And I know that's jumping the gun a bit because we've only been together for a little over a year, but I don't care. I don't care that the rest of the world says that we're high-schoolers and it isn't going to mean anything in ten years when we're living our own lives because…well, you are my life now. And I refuse to even think about a future without you." By the end of his speech, Blaine was playing with Kurt's hands and trying so hard not to look him in the eye. He was surprised when he was pulled into a hug that resembled one they'd shared the year previous when Kurt had made his transfer back to McKinley. He held onto Kurt like a lifeline, only letting go once her felt Kurt pulling back. When he looked into Kurt's eyes, he could see that they were glazed over with tears.

Kurt smiled straight at Blaine. "God, I could not love you more than I do right in this moment." Blaine grinned and leaned forward to place a sweet, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Both boys grinned as they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"We are coming back here. I promise." Blaine whispered.

"Hell yes we are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My gosh, it's been too long! I can't believe I actually wrote something! I'm really happy I did though, because I've been in such a writing slump and I haven't written anything in what feels like years.

Well, this was really a spur-of-the-moment story. It wasn't something that I've had planned or in my head for a long time. My friend Kelsey (who you probably know as **Xx-Twitch-xX** by now if you've read all of my other stories) came to spend the night and, as usual, I stole her laptop. I asked her for a prompt and she told me 'forest.' Then I said no because I couldn't think of anything that hadn't already been done before and then she changed it to 'tree.' And then she suggested I have them carve their initials into a tree and then I was like , "Ooh! Central Park!" And... yeah. So thank you Kels for helping get back into my writing.

Also, thank you Kat, also known as **psychopiratess,** for betaing for me and always encouraging me to write anything that comes to mind.

Now, I know a little while back I said I was going to be posting a story called "Impatience is a Virtue," but I don't think that's going to happen. It was something I was really excited about, but my beta was really busy when I wasn't and so she never really had a chance to look at it. And that's fine because the whole concept for the story is kind of shot now, and I don't have any spark for it anymore. However, I do have a couple ideas for some stories that I may work on with Kat because they just seem too perfect to not write. They're based off a couple movies that I absolutely love, but I'm not going to say what they are because I don't want to give anything away. ;) And who knows, I may never get around to writing them. But I really want to so I'm keeping it on the down low for now.

Also, I may have said this before, but I have a tumblr now! So if you're on tumblr and you're interested in following me, please do! I'm the same there as I am here - ispikedtheicecream. So please feel free to leave me an ask or follow me. I love making new friends!

I hope you've enjoyed the story, and please let me know what you thought through a review, or if you want to PM me, go for it! Thanks again!


End file.
